Current user equipment (UE) (e.g., mobile phones) can establish up to two calls at the same time by having one active call and another call on hold. Handling more than two calls (i.e., a third incoming call) at the same time creates an issue because current UEs are not capable of establishing all three calls at the same time without a conference bridge. Thus, a UE that receives a third incoming call provides limited options for handling the third incoming call. Some UEs simply reject the third incoming call without giving a user an option to answer the third incoming call. However, not giving a user the chance to answer an incoming call is unacceptable from a customer service standpoint. Other UEs are configured to give the user an option to answer the third incoming call, but the options provided to the user are limited.
For example, the user can be given the option to answer or reject the third incoming call, sometimes along with a preconfigured text message that is sent to the rejected third caller. When answering the third incoming call, the user must choose between dropping either a first active call or a second call that is either incoming or on hold. These limited options are also not acceptable from a customer service standpoint. For example, a caller of an “on-hold” call that was dropped to answer an incoming call in the above scenario may be left wondering why his/her call was dropped; the caller not having had a chance to talk to the user on the other end before the on-hold call was dropped. Furthermore, the system-generated text messages that are sent to rejected callers are often unacceptable as either lacking desired formalities for business relationships, being too formal for personal relationships, or otherwise not “sounding like” the user that sent the message.